Blasted Muffins
by Empress Oriana
Summary: Him and Bubbles spend an afternoon together, and he brings muffins... oh, the devil's temptation!


**Hello Again! :D **

**College was not easy for me, but I'm almost there! Anyways, I updated my profile info, so if you have any concerns regarding current fanfictions or new ones, it's all there.**

**This is short, and right here, I give you a new Hibbles. This is when she's a ten year old, so light fluff and mild humor. **

**Reviews or no cookies! :D**

**On with the show!**

****The City of Townsville, has never been so actively odd and out of the ordinary like it is today.

Blossom went with the Professor down to the elementary school to talk about her grades and how she might qualify for Advanced Classes the following school term.

Buttercup had been too busy going to the junkyard to see about the Gang Green Gang, especially Ace. Her obsession with graffiti and doing recycling art out of anything within the dump had improved, though it didn't stop her from trying to submit an upside down urinal with the name "Captain Klingon" engraved on the side to an art musee.

Today was like any other particular day, as Bubbles sat about at home after cleaning every room in the house, voluntarily, of course.

However, instead of her usual drawing routine, she decided to play some video games on her and her sisters game console. She took out "Phantasy Star Online" and turned on the TV, placing the disk into the console. Just as she did so, a high pitched laugh from behind her made her turn about, only to come face to face with none other than Him.

"Hello dear Bubblesss.. What are you up to today, hmm? I see your family is no where in sight." He casually looked around the television room, impressed at how speck and span everything was.

"My, my! You certainly cleaned up around here! All by yourself?"

Bubbles nodded her head and smiled brightly. "Yep! Today it was my turn to clean up the house, since everyone else had their own age- agen- umm."

"Agenda?", He finished for her, a smirk played across his face.

"Yes! That's the word! Anyway, I'm playing a game since I'm all done! Want to play too?" She lifted a controller to Him, and He gladly took it and sat down next to her.

"So what's the game called?", He picked up the game box and read the title, raising a brow.

"It's a fun game! You get to make your own character, and make it with different colors, and different powers and- hey! Where'd you get those?"

She pointed a finger accusingly at Him, who was holding a tray full of muffins that came out of nowhere.

Him just looked back innocently, holding the tray close to Himself. "I forgot to eat a little something before I got here, so I brought a batch of muffins that I baked this morning."

Bubbles stared at Him in disbelief. "So you DO know how to bake! Buttercup was right.."

Him tensed. "Right about.. what?", He mused as she started customizing a Force as her type of character.

Bubbles hummed as she chose to customize a Fonewearl, which was like a female elf in appearance, but as tall as a human teenager. "Well, she said that she bets you have a fancy for baking and that you're a sissy-Mary. Blossom argued that you are just a tran- trane- Oh! What's that word?"

"Transvestite?", He finished again, looking hardly amused and more irritated.

"Yeah, that's it! Boy, you guys sure know a lot of fancy words.. Hey! Are you gonna share those muffins?"

Him gaped at her, looking like he just discovered a new species. "No."

Bubbles pouted, who finished making her character mostly blue, even the hair. "Why not?"

"Cause you agreed to Buttercup's remark, so no. You may not have one.", He simply put, His nose stuck up in the air.

"Technically, I didn't agree. I merely restated what she said.", she retorted, trying to grab a muffin, but failed and ended faced down on the soft carpet.

Him lifted the tray and let it float above His head, as He started making His own character. "That was after you agreed, dear Bubbles. You still aren't getting one."

"That's not fair! I'm letting you play with me!", she protested, trying to hover up so she can grab a muffin, but Him caught her sock and tugged her down until she was trapped in between His legs.

"Quite the provocative position, isn't it?", He cooed. Bubbles shot a glare and grabbed her controller.

After a small bit of silence and pouting, she smiled a small, sly smile to herself.

"Fine! I didn't want a muffin anyway. I bet it's poisoned."

Him finished His character, making it a Fonewm. It was all red except the hair, which was black. He looked down at her in shock.

"They're NOT poisoned! How on earth do you expect me to eat MY muffins if they're tarnished and toiled with?"

"Then maybe they taste bad. You probably don't know how to bake."

"I do TOO know how to bake! You're just jealous..", Him stated, hopefully winning this confrontation over.

He was wrong.

"Jealous of what? Frilly tutu's and leather boots that shames prada designers? Don't think so."

Him fumed, now getting ticked.

"It's not a tutu! I'll have you know its from Charlotte Russe, and it's a dress.", He stated, His pride obviously showing.

Bubbles mused over this. "Prima Donna."

"You're probably just entering puberty. Get over it."

"No I'm not! I don't even have that time of the—"

"Okay, that's it!" He pressed okay on her controller and then on his, finishing the confirmation to start the game.

Bubbles looked bewildered. "Hey! I wasn't finished!"

Him looked down at her, amazed that she is so oblivious to being in the clutches of His legs still. "Yes, you were."

Bubbles puffed her cheeks and then tackled Him down to the floor. "I didn't agree!"

Him smirked and rubbed her back with His claw. At last, He sighed.

"Very well, you win." With a wave of His other claw, the plate lowered itself onto the floor next to them, allowing Bubbles to take her prize.

She looked at the plate then back at Him. "What?", she looked at Him lopsided.

"Take a muffin, sweet thing." He gestured.

Bubbles took a while, then started to go for one of the muffins.

Finally, she took one and took a bite. After chewing on it and savoring its flavor, she swallowed. Her face brightened up vividly.

"Hey! It's not that bad!"

She failed to notice that her character ended up somehow on the battlefield and was killed by a monster, as was Him's.

They looked at the screen, then at each other then at the muffins.

"Blasted muffins..", Him growled. He tossed the tray aside, hugging Bubbles and she munched on hers.

The muffins laid forgotten for the remainder of the afternoon, until the rest of the Utonium household got home.

Buttercup was the last to enter the house, and as she made her way into the television room, she saw the batch of muffins, next to a red tray.

"I TOLD YOU HE BAKES!" She grabbed one and walked out of the room.

**A/N: Yes, I used Phantasy Star Online: Episodes I and II for the game they used. I don't care what you think; it's a GREAT game. **


End file.
